


The Games We Play

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And John won the coin flip, Because it's John, Dom/sub overtones, M/M, Mostly just John getting Sherlock off without touching him, Prompt from Kriskenshin!, With a teensy bit of cheating thrown in, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loses the coin toss and subsequently needs to be the one to man up with the bet.  On the other hand, the bet involves him sitting naked in a chair while John tries to get him off with only his voice...so perhaps he shouldn't complain so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> RIGHT. This was NOT where this prompt was originally supposed to go, but I love where it went, so hey, it's sticking around! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  


  
John held out the coin to Sherlock. "You're going to flip it while I call it. I don't want you cheating."

Sherlock frowned. "I would not cheat."

"To win this you would." John said, daring Sherlock to argue with him. When the detective did nothing but glare at him he grinned. "So flip it."

He spun the coin into the air, caught it in a quick motion and covered it with his hand, looking at John.  “Chose carefully John.”    
  
John smirked.  “Heads.”    
  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes.  John was positive in his answer.  Yet there was no way he could have calculated the trajectory with how hard and quickly Sherlock had flipped it.  How did he know.  He lifted his hand and stared at the head on the quarter.    
  
“Surprised I guessed right?”  John teased.    
  
“It wasn’t a guess.  You were certain of the answer.”  Sherlock flipped the coin over and frowned.  It was not a double-sided coin.  How had John been certain?  
  
John laughed and took the coin away from Sherlock.  “Sometimes a guess is just a guess Sherlock.”  He licked his lips.  “You know the terms of the bet.”  He ordered softly.  “Strip, in the chair, legs spread on either side.  Hands and arms behind your back.  Move.”    
  
Sherlock met John’s eyes for a moment and then began to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders, followed by the undershirt, belt, trousers and pants.  The chair in the kitchen had been moved to the center of the living room and he sank into it, spreading his legs.  He dropped his head forward until his chin touched his chest and shifted so he was holding onto his wrists, the muscles of his shoulders straining.    
  
He was already fully hard and could feel John staring.  John, who had been so certain of winning.  Sherlock closed his eyes and took a slow breath.    
  
“And just think, you are restrained by nothing other than your own will.”  John purred, walking towards Sherlock.  He removed his socks and peeled the jumper off as well.  He stood behind Sherlock.  “You remember the terms?”    
  
“You are going to attempt to talk me into orgasm.”  Sherlock said, scowling as he looked up at John.  He rolled his shoulders a little, adjusting his grip.  “You do not get to touch me.  Only words.  My eyes must stay closed.”    
  
John smirked.  “Yes.  Indeed.”  He waited until Sherlock had done just that and licked his lips.    
  
Sherlock waited.  It was warm in the flat.  John had insisted on a higher than normal temperature since one of them would be naked.  “John?”    
  
“Shh.”  John purred into Sherlock’s ear.  “Relax.  I am not going to hurt you.  I am going to make you scream.”  He watched Sherlock shudder and a dribble of precome escape from the tip of his cock.    
  
“You didn’t think I noticed how much you liked my captain’s voice in Baskerville Sherlock?”  John stepped closer, the edge of iron control still present in his voice.  “You think I didn’t notice all those signs you love pointing out?  Dilated pupils?  Shortness of breath?”    
  
Sherlock kept his eyes firmly closed.  John.  John.  John.  All around him.  Scent, cheap cologne from the store.  Breathing.  He could hear it.  Feel puffs of hot air against his skin.  His body shivered again and he held onto his wrist tighter, tensing his back to give John a proper view.    
  
John gave a dark chuckle.  “Oh, very pretty.”  He leaned closer and exhaled into Sherlock’s ear, savoring the hard shiver the dark-haired man gave.    
  
“Oh get on with it.”  Sherlock grumbled.  He shifted minutely, praying that John would not notice how aroused he was already.  

“Feeling the pressure Sherlock?”  John kept his voice low, gruff.  Sherlock loved it.  He could tell by the shudder that made it’s way down Sherlock’s spine.  “Here I thought I would have to put in some proper effort.”    
  
John took another moment to take in the sight of Sherlock like this.  He knelt in front of Sherlock and blew air across the tip of his cock, watching every muscle in his body tense, and a short cry escape his throat.    
  
“No touching!”  Sherlock snarled, keeping his eyes clenched shut.    
  
John smirked.  “I didn’t touch you.”  He let a hot puff of air hit Sherlock’s inner thigh.  “I love how your thighs quiver when you are like this.  You want to beg, but you are too proud.  But your body, your cock?  They do not lie.”    
  
Sherlock growled, the air feeling far too hot around him.  He could feel John, every exhale against his thighs now.    
  
“No matter what your voice says, no matter what that brilliant mind of yours comes up with to hide the truth, when you are stripped bare like this?  Your body does not lie.”  John licked his lips and felt Sherlock’s attention snap towards the sound.  Even with his eyes closed, his senses were perfectly attuned to everything around him.    
  
John stood up and walked to the side of Sherlock, breathing against his neck.  “Your body and your looks are a weapon.  I love that you wield that weapon with a precision others wish they had.  You know just how to move, how to look.  But it is all calculated.  But like this?  You are desperate.  You want.  You want so much, but cannot bring yourself to ask for it.”    
  
Sherlock shuddered and struggled to control his breathing, his breath coming in faster and faster pants.  John had to pick this moment to truly observe.    
  
“You want control to be taken away from you.  You need someone to prove that they are your equal.”  John smirked.  “I did that.  Didn’t I Sherlock?”    
  
A sound that may have been a whine coming from anyone else escaped his throat.  “John…”    
  
“The best part about all of this, Sherlock?”  John shifted his position again so he was speaking with only a millimeter between their lips.  “The best part is that you are inches away from orgasm.  But I can’t ask you to come, can I?  That doesn’t work with your special set of rules.”    
  
Sherlock shuddered.  “J-John…”    
  
“You have to be ordered.”  John pulled away from Sherlock, watching his body tense, wondering where the next almost-touch would come from.  He knelt in front of Sherlock again, staring at the precome leaking from Sherlock’s cock in awe.  It had to be timed carefully.  He swallowed and leaned in closer, breathing against the tip, his voice hard steel, the kind that would not be disobeyed.    
  
“Come.  Now.”    
  
Sherlock’s world went white.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Payback Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053133) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
